Moments
by Isabell89
Summary: Just some random scenes, mostly MS, which come to my mind from time to time.
1. Family life

Moments

First off: This isn't a continous story. This will be just some random moments, most of them M/S, which come to my mind from time to time. Some are set after or during episodes, others are AU or set in the future. I just write what comes to my mind and when inspiration strikes.

Family life

Rating: K+

Spoilers: None

Samantha had never seen herself live this 2.2, white picket fence, golden retriever life. To her, the images of happy families displayed in magazines or advertisements had always seemed foreign, something that would never come true for herself. She just wasn't the person to find herself a husband, make a vow to spend the rest of her life with him or settle down and have kids.

And yet here she was, sitting on the back porch of her suburban 2-story home on the outskirts of New York City, watching her husband and 2 year-old son play in their backyard. A little laugh escaped her lips as she watched Martin throw Josh in the air, making him squeal in the process, and their two-month old puppy Fluffy jumping up and down on Martin's leg, obviously annoyed that he was left out of the game.

She sat up in the comfortable chair Martin had placed on the porch for her so she could at least watch them, even though in her current state she couldn't play with them. Another smile spread across her face as she looked down at the hand resting on her swollen abdomen. She moved her hand around in small circles, laughing when her unborn daughter started kicking, obviously annoyed her mom had woken her up.

"Hey little one," She whispered. "You better hurry up joining us. Your daddy and I are starting to get impatient, and your big brother keeps asking when he'll finally be able to play with you."

Hearing Sam's voice seemed to calm her down, as the kicking stopped immediately. Turning her head as she heard the creaking of the gate leading into the back yard, Sam smiled upon seeing Danny step through.

"Hey Sam," He greeted as he stepped on the porch, bending down to kiss her forehead lightly. "How are you doing?"

"Hey Danny. I'm fine. No, actually, I'm even better than fine. Things couldn't be better at the moment." Sam looked up at him and judging from the huge smile that spread across his face, he knew exactly what she was talking about.

"That's good to hear," he replied as he kneeled down next to her, placing a hand on her abdomen right next to hers. "And how's my favourite little girl," He asked.

"Oh, she's fine too," Sam replied. Laughing, she added "A little annoyed her mom just woke her up, but that's about it. But I really wouldn't mind the little lady finally making an appearance. I just told her that we're getting a little a bit impatient."

Danny laughed and pulled a chair up so he could sit next to her. "Oh yeah, I know what you're talking about. And Amy and I are probably about twice as excited as you guys are. After all, it's our first one. I really don't know how I will be able to wait three more month..."

"Speaking of which, where is Amy?" Sam asked.

"Oh, she went shopping for baby clothes with her mom this afternoon. And obviously a girl buying baby clothes with her mother is something with 'no guys allowed' printed all over it," He said with a slight roll of his eyes.

Sam laughed seeing his expression. "You're damn right it is. Or do you think Martin was allowed to accompany me shopping for clothes?"

"What, not even with the second one?" Danny asked unbelievingly.

"Of course not," Sam said seriously. "You're not gonna get a say in that one, Danny, sorry to break the news to you."

Danny let out a groan and then shook his head. "I guess then I should be happy we're having a boy, otherwise our poor girl would probably be wearing pink all her life."

Sam laughed, then turned her head as she heard a loud squeal, accompanied by a shout of "Uncle Danny" coming from the yard.

Danny stood up and walked down the steps, picking Josh up as he came running toward him and swirling him around, making him squeal again. "Hey champion, how you doing?" He asked as he finally set him on the ground again and bent down next to him.

"I'm good Unca Danny. Where Auntie Amy?" The little boy asked, looking around with his big blue eyes.

"She's shopping with her mommy. Buying clothes for our baby," Danny explained.

"Oh, I understand. No men allowed, right?" Martin's voice asked from beside them and Danny looked up to see a grin on his face.

"Yeah, Sam just filled me in. That's the way it goes, huh?"

"Oh yeah, you'll never buy a piece of clothes for your kid for at least the first year or so. Not even a single one. That's law in the world of pregnant women and mom's. I learned it the hard way," He added.

"Hey, I heard that," Sam called from the porch.

"I know you did, sweetheart," Martin said with a smile as he started walking toward her-

Danny picked Josh up and followed closely behind. "You two can't stop bickering even for one moment, now, can you?" He asked with an exasperated sigh.

Ignoring him, Martin leaned down to place a soft kiss on Sam's lips. Starightening back up again, he placed a hand on Sam's hair, stroking it softly as he replied, "Of course we can, but what fun would it be if we stopped annoying you?"

Danny just rolled his eyes, turning toward Josh as he started tugging on his shirt. "Unca Danny, you gonna play with my new tuck?"

"Of course I will, buddy. Now if you'll excuse me," He turned back to Martin and Sam, "I'll see you guys later."

With that, he turned toward the house and walked through the back door, starting to question Josh about his new truck.

Martin chuckled slightly and sat down next to Sam. "You know, it's good he's going to be a father himself soon, this way he'll finally stop stealing our kids all the time."

Sam smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder, letting out a sigh as she enjoyed the quiet time alone with him. "You know, in about one week's time, it isn't going to be this quiet around the house anymore."

"I know," Martin replied. "But I honestly don't care. Right now, I couldn't be happier," He added as he kissed the top of her head softly.

Sam smiled as she snuggled closer into his warm shoulder. "Me neither," She whispered. "Me neither."


	2. The circle of friendship

**The circle of friendship**

Rating: K+

Spoilers: A bit of Showdown and The Road Home

Summary: Samantha is thinking back on the past year. M/S/D friendship

Standing outside the window of the small restaurant, she couldn't help the smile spreading across her face as she watched them. If anyone had asked her a year ago where she thought of herself to be today, she surely wouldn't have imagined to be right where she was and least of all together with the people currently laughing at a joke one of them had made.

Actually, thinking back to the hard times they had all been living through back then, she wouldn't even have dared hoped it would _ever _be like this again. With Martin having reached the lowest point of his addiction, her barely talking to him anymore and therefore clueless to what was going on in his life and Danny trying to avoid him and ignore his problems as best as he could, knowing he couldn't help and at the same time unable to do so as it pained him too much seeing his friend suffering from the same enemy that had nearly destroyed his own life several years ago.

The frienship and banter once shared between the three young agents had seemingly been destroyed the moment two bullets shattered the front window of the silver Bureau car and shattered all of their lives when they hit flesh 30 inches later. And each of them had reacted differently to the events of that one fateful day, each coping in their own way with the changes taking place in their lives, and in the process they had drifted farther and farther apart, leaving only memories of a friendship once shared and treasured.

Even though the events had brought them closer together than they had ever been before, those moments of closeness only lasted mere seconds compared to the long hours of loneliness ahead.

Samantha, unwilling to leave Martin's side in the first critical 24 hours, was finally willing to share the feelings buried under layers and layers of insecurities and fears for such a long time, brought to the daylight again by the death-threatening situation she saw herself confronted with. She was, however, just as quickly back to her old, professional, no-feelings-allowed self as she saw that Martin was taking the first steps on his road to recovery, and obviously didn't need her anymore.

So she left, left him, left him alone, alone to deal with what was going on, shutting him out, living her own life, oblivious to the hell he was going through, the hell she could have prevented by simply being there, offering her friendship.

Then there was Danny, living through hell himself as he had to watch his partner being shot, and not being able to do anything to prevent it or help. He had also felt a bond, never before so strong as he tried to serve justice for the horror Emil Dornvald had sudddenly brought to their lives. But he, unable to forget or ease the guilt eating away at him and thinking he would only cause more hurt, had failed just as miserably at providing the support and friendship needed so desperately, instead trying to act as if nothing ever happened.

That left Martin all alone in the toughest situation he had ever found himself in, having to deal with all the pain of the past and fear of the future by himself. Abandoned by his friends and having pushed away all of the others offering their help, he had taken the last step down the ladder of misery by putting himself deeper and deeper into the claws of an addiction.

They had all gotten themselves, gotten _him, _in a situation that neither could face alone anymore. Each of them had done their part in getting where they were now, and each of them had to do their part yet again to get away from there.

Samantha had realized this that day one year ago. That day, as they had realized later, that was to change everything. It had been her to take the first step, going to his apartment, confronting him on what was going on, and finally, as she should have done way earlier, offering her support and friendship. She had done her part.

Martin was next. After a fight with her which he was actually too tired to have and also didn't want to have anymore, he gave in, finally admitting he had a problem and, most importantly, that he needed help.

Danny had been last to overcome his fears. Still fighting with his own demons from the past, threatening to return upon being confronted with a situation similar to his own, he had finally reached out to Martin. He was the one to arrange the N/A meeting that was the final part to get them back together again.

And now they were here, having dinner at their favourite Italian restaurant, a thank-you from Martin on the one year anniversary of his first step on the road to recovery, and of their renewed friendship.

Why they had let everything get so far in the first place, Samantha really didn't know, but, she also realized with a small smile as she finally turned to enter the restaurant, that it didn't really matter anymore. They had all added their part to let things get out of control, just as they had all added their part to get them back under control again. And so, together, they had completed their circle of friendship.

The End

A/N: I have another one-shot, taking up where this one left off, but I made them two different fics as they are totally different. The next part is much lighter, with more conversation, less musings and finally, some M/S fluff. I'm gonna put up the next part as soon as I have the time to type it up.


	3. Decisions made

**Decisions made**

Rating: K+

Spoilers: Umm… The Road Home, I think.

Summary: The decisions they made/make and the effects on their lives.

"Ahh, there you finally are. I thought you'd never come." The comment made Samantha smile. She had already expected it. Especially from Danny.

"I know, I'm sorry I'm late guys, paperwork took longer than I thought it would," She explained with a smile toward both of them.

"It's okay hot stuff. I mean, you are a lady after all, you're allowed to be late. We don't mind it one bit," Danny quipped with a grin.

Martin just smiled and got up, as she chuckeld at his remark. "Here, let me help you with that," He offered and helped her take her off coat. Hanging it on the back of her chair, he then pulled it out for her to sit down.

"Thanks." She gave him a sweet smile, at which Danny just rolled his eyes.

"You know, you didn't have to take that 'lady' just as literally and start playing the gentleman, Marty," He teased.

That received him blushes from both of them and a glare from Martin, and he chuckled at his obvious success at making his friends uncomfortable. He decided to drop the topic of their however-defined relationship for the moment though, instead choosing to change the subject. After all, he wanted all of them to have a good time on this day that was so important to their friendship.

"So, we already ordered, got you your favourite, as you asked. And we told the waitress to get you a Martini as soon as you got here, that okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine. Thanks," She added toward Martin, having no doubt it had been him remembering her favourite drink. Again, he just smiled in return.

The simple gesture made her heart flutter, and Samantha couldn't help but hope that one day, she finally might get up the courage to admit what she really felt for him.

Of course, it had been his decision to break off things with her in the first place, and it still hurt thinking back to that day 'they' were officially over. But things had changed between them over the last couple of month. Their friendship had grown as his health continued to improve, and Samantha couldn't help but notice how the old chemistry from their early days seemed to have returned. Finally, she saw a chance for them to get back together again. This time without he rmaking all the wrong decisons.

At that moment, the waitress came over with her Martini, shaking Samantha from her thoughts for the moment.

"Okay, now that we all got our drinks, I'd like to make a toast," Martin began. "Today, it's been a year since my first N/A meeting and the last time I took one of those damned pills. And even though it's been hard getting over it and getting past everything that's happened, I can't help but be happy thinking back on the past year. You two have been the best friends anyone could have imagined, and I know that I couldn't have made it without you. So thank you. To our friendship," He ended and raised his beer. Danny echoed the sentiment and raised his bottle of water, as did Samantha with he Martini.

After they had all placed their drinks on the table again, Samantha said, "You know you didn't have to do all this. Inviting us for dinner, I mean. Or say anything, for that matter."

"She's right," Danny replied. "Being there for you was the least we could do after everything that happened, man. In fact, we should have been there through everything, then none of this would have happened..."

"Hey, don't got there now," Martin interrupted. "I know I didn't have to do this, but I wnated to. And no matter what you say, it doesn't go without saying what you did for me. This is the leats I could do to say thank you."

Samantha smiled and put her hand on top of his. "We're proud of you for everything you accomplished. And I'm happy we're finally back to this again," She added as she took Danny's hand in her own as well.

They stayed like that for several moments, until Danny decided to ease the situation by saying, "Now's the time where we're all supposed to get up and hug, right?" The all started laughing and Samantha playfully slapped his arm.

The rest of the evening went by quickly, with them talking and laughing about everything and nothing, sharing new office gossip and teasing Danny about his latest girlfriend, Fifi Trixibell.

When it neared one a.m., Danny decided to call it a night, leaving Martin and Sam alone before they even got the chance to get up with a conspirational wink. Sam just shot him a glare, while Martin seemed confused by his hasty depart. He payed, and they left the restaurant together.

As they stood at the curb, trying to get a taxi to stop, Samantha couldn't help but notice how similar this situation was to the one nearly two and a half years ago, when she had first invited him back to her place.

She had never regretted the decision she made that night, because even thoguht their break-up had caused her hurt, the time she spent with Martin was the best she ever had. For some time now she had been thinking about and hoping for a second chance with him, but not only was she too afraid to act on her feelings, but also his N/A rules prohibited relationships during thr first years of therapy. He was very strict with keeping these rules as he said there had to be a reason for them to exist, and she wa all for him doing whatever it took to get back to his old self again.

When a cab pulled up next to them Martin offered it to her and she walked away, wishing him a Good Night. But just as she was about to open the door to the cab, she turned baxck toward him. His year was over, right?

"Hey, Martin! You want to share a cab?"

This time, he didn't have to mention he lived about, or hear her confirm she already knew that. He just started walking toward her.

Samantha was sure that she wouldn't regret this decisions either. And judging from the huge grin spreading across his face, neither would he.

The End

A/N: So, this took a teeny tiny bit longer than I said it would. Sorry for that. As for the name of Danny's girlfriend, I really hope no one close to you has that name. And I also didn't make it up, I got it form the VH1 site, the wackiest baby names. Those poor celebrity kids...


End file.
